Ancient Souls: The Four Guardians
by o1Fcuk
Summary: Every millenia a Guardian arises. When Isabella Swan was 7, she found her adoption papers. At 12, she was accepted into the Celestial Academy of Elemental Sorcery. The fight against darkness begins and with the help of the Cullens, the Doctor & Torchwood.
1. Prologue

**AN: I'd just like to apologize for making you read this again. I have re-written this to an extent due to just recently seeing Torchwood: Children of Earth and End of Time. I'm depressed. This year's series was depressing. This is a crossover with Twilight, Doctor Who, Torchwood, Sarah Jane Adventures and Tsubasa/Cardcaptors. Fear not, you don't really have to know anything about Tsubasa/Cardcaptors as I am just using their main characters and the main concepts of Clow Magic, which will be thoroughly explained throughout the story. You will know what you need to know as the story goes on. Enjoy!**

**And so it came to pass on Christmas Day, that the human race did cease to exist. But even then, the Master had no concept of his role in greater events. For this was far more than humanity's end! This was the day upon which the whole of creation would change forever!**

**Ancient Souls: Prologue**

**September 13, 1999 Forks, Washington, USA**

"Bella honey, hurry down"

"Coming mom!" a small pale girl with long mahogany locks called out as she stood atop of piled shoe boxes

Isabella Swan, daughter of Renee Swan, stay-at-home mom and Charlie Swan, Chief of Forks Police, reached out towards the top shelf of the hallway closet and grasps the unmarked black box at the top. She swayed left and right several times before tumbling towards the floor, sending the contents of the box scattering all over. She landed on her behind, wincing while she gazed forward to the floor where a stapled stack of papers caught her attention, "Forks Adoption Center…"

"Isabella Marie Swan! Don't make me come up there and get you!" her mother hollered out again "You're going to be late for school!"

Isabella panicked, stuffing the papers back into the black box quickly and rushing down the stairs, in a hazard "Alright mom, be there in a sec!"

As she entered the kitchen, she was greeted by the thick aroma of buttered pancakes and sugary syrup. "Happy birthday Bells" her dad, Charlie, smiled while her mom beamed proudly at her, placing a plate down in on the table. Isabella blushed lightly, gazing at the dining room table with wide innocent brown eyes as she joined her parents at the table for breakfast, forgetting all about the box. "Happy birthday baby," her mom hugged her tightly, kissing her forehead "always remember that we love you"

**July 20, 2004 Phoenix, Arizona, USA**

The sun was up and the air was thick and warm as Isabella climbed out from underneath her bed covers and made her way towards her bathroom. She combed her unruly long chocolate curly locks, letting it cascade down her back to her waist and washed her face and headed to her closet. Slipping on a pair of dark washed jeans and a plain v-neck shirt, she made her way down the stairs and towards the door.

She stepped out onto her porch, gathering the piled of letters in her mailbox and looking over them. Her pale skin glowed enthrallingly in the morning sun causing herself to wonder if she'll ever tan. She re-entered her home, and skimmed through the mail, "Bills, bills, bills, -hm, there's a letter for me. Looks odd."

_Dear Isabella Marie Swan,_

_I would like to inform you that you have been accepted at_

_Celestial Academy of Elemental Sorcery. At the back of this_

_letter is a list of necessary books and equipment. On the second _

_form, is a list of courses for you to choose from._

_Term 1 begins September 1__st__, we await your reply no later _

_than August 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Yelan Li_

_Headmistress of the Celestial Academy of Elemental Sorcery_

"Honey, did you get the mail?" Renee walked down the hallway, coming to an abrupt halt, and stared at Isabella, who was staring down at the letter, with a shocked look written across her face. "Oh"

"Mom?" Renee rushed towards Isabella daughter, cupping her face gently with both her hands, and then hugging her tightly

"Bells, there's something your mother and I need to explain to you" Charlie smiled at her

"I'm adopted, aren't I?" Isabella blurted out, facing Charlie with sad eyes. "I saw the papers in that black box"

"Bella, honey, why don't we all take a seat in the living" Renee explained, leading the two towards the couches around the coffee table.

"Now, Bells" Charlie began, staring at Isabella hesitantly

"We just want to say, no matter what's on those papers, we are still your parents, and we will always love you no matter what" Renee cut in, watching the young girl chew her bottom lip, staring silently at the two adults

"You see, when you were born, the Headmistress, Ms Li, knew from the start that were meant for great things in life" Charlie started explaining

"The Wizard world was just waiting for your birth" Renee smiled softly at her "everyone knew from the start, that you were special"

"Ms Li figured that, you'd also be receiving some unwanted attention. So she felt it would be better if you went into hiding before starting at her school"

"Honey, haven't you ever noticed that when you were sad, the flowers would wither?" Isabella stared thoughtfully at Renee

"So we, as a group, with the Ministry of Magic, and old friends of ours from another school decided that Renee and I, would be your legal guardians and watch over you"

"So who are my real parents?" Isabella watched her father for all intensive purposes stiffen at the question, and his brows furrow inwards

"Baby, you're not human, you were born straight from nature itself"

"You're a forest nymph"

Isabella fainted.

**January 1, 2005 Powell Estate, London, England**

Snow fell from the sky covering the streets of London in a light sheet of white while the Powell Estate stood still with Christmas lights still hanging off the building. Two figures walked down the path in front.

"Late now, I missed it" the young woman turned towards the other, "midnight, Mickey's gonna be calling me everything, this is your fault!"

"No it's not!" the shrill voice retorted "It's Jimbo, he said he's gonna give us a lift, and then he said his axel broke" the snow crunched beneath their feet as they walked on "I can't help it!"

"Get rid of him mum, he's useless"

"Listen to you, with a mechanic" briefly stopping, she stared at Rose "be fair though, in my time alive, I'm not gonna do much better" the two paused their walk

"Don't be like that" the daughter reached out placing a hand on her shoulder looking at her mother concerned, stroking her hair affectionately "Y'never know, there could be someone out there

"Maybe" she trailed off, glancing towards the sky "one day-Happy new year!"

"Happy new year!" her daughter broke out into a bright smile as they hugged each other, staying in each others embrace for a moment, as she chided in "Don't stay out too late"

"Try and stop me" she teased back, glancing at her daughter before heading back home. The girl continued walking, wrapping her arms around her body in an attempt for warmth, only dressed in a purple hoodie and a wool scarf draped around her neck.

He watched her as she rounded the corner and past him, letting her image sink into his memory. Though he could never forget her, he wanted this to last forever, just as time itself. Breaking out of his reverie a sudden pain shot through his chest, and he cried out, grasping the wall.

"You alright mate?" she turned around the face him

"Yeah" he replied, attempting to straighten his posture

"Too much to drink?" she smiled slightly, arms still around herself

"Something like that"

"Maybe it's time you went home" she suggested

"Yeah…"

"Anyways, Happy new year!" she flashed him her gorgeous smile, one that he'll always remember

"And you" he replied, watching her turn away and head towards the estate "What year is this? She turned at his words attempting to contain her laugh

"Blimey, how much have you had?" raising her eyebrows "2005, January 1st"

"2005" she nodded in response, "tell you what, I bet you're gonna have a really great year"

"Yeah" she smiled wider, blushing "See ya!" she flashed him one final smile and took off, running towards the estate and giving him one last look before entering through the door

Pain erupted through his chest again as he stumbled towards the TARDIS, gripping the brick walls as aid. He groaned in pain, using all his energy to get back as his vision hazed and the area began spinning, and he fell to the ground crying out in an attempt to let the pain subside. His head rose to up, staring at Ood Sigma. "We will sing to you Doctor, the universe will sing you to your sleep"

As the song began, he raised himself off the ground receiving just enough to make his way towards. "This song is ending, but the story never ends" he finally entered, and made his was to the controls to remove his trench coat. Raising his right hand to see his regeneration already taking place he launches the TARDIS back into space.

"I don't want to go" he quivers, feeling the heat rise to his skin and peering at his hand again. Energy burst forth, surrounding the entire control room, engulfing it in light. He cries out in pain, as the light fades.

"Then don't" an angelic voice calls out "_Stay with me_"

He turns around, towards the second voice, only to come face to face with the one smile that would never leave his memories.

**So what do you think? Feedback is welcomed, but please be nice. Reviews are much appreciated!**


	2. Around the World

**AN: I'm sitting here right now, re-watching the final episode of the End of Time and I'm crying my eyes out for David Tennant. Series 5 just ended a month ago and well, the ending was brilliant, but I'm still not a big fan of Moffat's writing. I swear in series 2 & 4 he kept trying to proverbially smite Rose, first with Reinette, and then with River Song. Tough luck ladies and gents, but I'm in the same 10Rose shippers boat as RTD so River will most definitely NOT make an appearance in this fic. Also, I think it was hypocritical of Moffat to say Rose was 'needy' when Amy is attempting to snog the Doctor in several episodes, leaving Rory to be the new tin dog. But that's just my opinion.**

* * *

"**There must be no regrets, no tears, no anxieties"**

**In society, there are two things, reality, and imagination. But what does monsters, aliens, and magic fall under?**

**Ancient Souls ****I: Around the World**

**August 14,** **2009 Forks, Washington, USA**

The sun rose upon the sky and an elegant house sat quietly, just on the outskirts of the small town of Forks, surrounded by acres of forest. The rare sunlight of the typically rainy town, shone through the large windows of the house and into the living room.

A bulky figure in a black t-shirt and jeans stood at the top of the stairs, stretching and flexing his defined muscles.

"Eddie my man, it's time to hunt!" boomed Emmett's loud boisterous voice from the top of the stairs, watching his brother cringed from the couch

"Don't call me Eddie" Edward's smooth, velvety voice called back, as Emmett sat down next to him

"Aw, lighten up bro." Emmett smirked, showing his boyish dimples. "You know what you need?"

"What?" Edward replied flatly.

"To get laid" Emmett waggled his eyebrows at Edward, "-ow!"

"Edward Anthony Masen-Cullen! Don't hit your brother" their mother Esme scolded with a frown on her heart-shaped face.

"Sorry mom, Emmett" Edward glared at Emmett

"And don't think I didn't hear that Emmett Dale McCarty-Cullen!" she stared at her other son pointedly

"Sorry mom" he smiled sheepishly

Esme shook her head at the two boys, and sighed loudly at their antics. She took a spot on the loveseat and crossed her legs. Glancing around the room, she checked the time, taking note that Carlisle's shift would be ending soon.

Esme looked towards the two, noticing her third son and newest member of their coven was missing.

Hearing her thoughts, Edward spoke, "He's on his way"

"Pft, who needs mind power," Emmett flexed his muscles and Edward rolled his eyes. "I've got mass power"

Just as Edward was about to reply, the front door of the house swung open, revealing a lean and tall blonde man. Making his way towards the rest of the family, he sat down next to Emmett on the couch with Edward.

"Mornin' mom." Jasper's southern voice drawled out

"Morning dear"

"Aw, Jasper man, you went hunting without us"

Jasper chuckled, "Sorry Emmett, couldn't wait"

"Whatevs." Emmett shrugged lightly, getting up from his spot. "C'mon Ed-o"

Edward frowned at his brothers as Jasper snickered, "don't call me that."

Just as they were about to leave, the sound of a car was heard driving up the paved gravel path.

Edward could hear the thoughts of their father, relaying his encounter with his patients. But what startled him was the sudden smell of water, fresh water. As pure and concentrated as it was, as though a river stream ran infront of their house, rather than the acidic smell of the rain that fell from the sky. He turned towards his brothers.

"You smell that?"

"Yea dude, water" Emmett shrugged lightly. "Must be raining?"

"Not quite Emmett, it doesn't smell like rain water" Jasper mused, watching as the door swung open

"Esme dear, I'm home!" Carlisle called from the doorway

Esme rose at the sound of her husband, greeting him at an instance with a look of pure adoration in her topaz eyes.

"Morning Carlisle"

"Morning love" Carlisle replied, leaning to place a kiss on his wife's lips

"How was work?"

"I had an unexpected visitor." Carlisle grinned cheekily, "_We_ have a visitor, actually."

A tall Asian man wearing a black button down with dark grey jeans and white sneakers cleared his throat from the door he leaned on. A smirk adorned his face and his deep blue eyes shone with mirth behind his frameless glasses. He had short and spiky black hair, pale skin and a lean muscular build.

"David! This is my wife, Esme." Carlisle exclaimed and invited the man in.

Esme smiled warmly at him, "it's nice to finally meet an old friend of Carlisle."

"Likewise." He spoke with a deep voice and bowed lightly

"Oh, and these are my sons, Edward, Emmett, and Jasper" Carlisle smiled proudly, and motioned to the three boys who nodded at David.

He smiled, glancing at the three and patted Carlisle on the shoulder. The three eyed him warily, watching his every move with their topaz eyes. Edward narrowed his eyes at David, concentrating on his mind.

There was a waterfall, and the sounds of water rushing down, against rocks filled his mind. _Weird_, Edward thought.

"Quite the family you've got Carlisle, it's a pleasure to meet everyone."

Carlisle chuckled and wrapped an arm around Esme, "So what brings you to Forks? And how's Celestial?".

David frowned, "Well, that is what I came here to speak to you about. You see, Celestial is under attack." he paused briefly, staring at Carlisle's shocked face "_It_ has returned, and we need your help."

"Is Yelan alright? What can I do to help?"

"Yelan is healthy and well." David assured him, reaching into his pocket to retrieve the parchment and hand it to Carlisle. "-She asked me to deliver this to you personally."

Carlisle scanned over the message, contemplating while Esme read it over his shoulder. Edward raised an eyebrow at him and nodded slightly. Carlisle responded by with a smile, and turned to his wife and whispered in her ear.

"You're still running classes this year?"

"Ironic yes, as Celestial is the safest place for our students." Carlisle raised an eyebrow at David. "Which is why we need your help Carlisle, we are short on professors this year."

"So you want me to teach? You and I both know I was never really good at magic"

"That's fine. We're in a bind at the moment as you can tell, so hiring new staff isn't safe at the moment." David explained

"And my family?" Carlisle asked

"From your letters Carlisle, I understand your wife used to be a teacher" David smirked as Esme elbowed Carlisle lightly. "Celestial would be honored if you taught our students English."

Esme beamed at his offer, "ofcourse David, I'd love to"

Emmett sat clueless, looked back and forth between his brother and parents. Where as Jasper just sat stoically with a frown on his face.

"Earth to family, some of us would like to know what the hell you're talking about" Emmett said, jumping in before Edward could speak

"Well, we've just been invited to Celestial, an academy of Elemental Sorcery" Carlisle explained

"Magic? Cool, can you do a trick like that Criss Angel dude?" David frowned

"Emmett" Carlisle groaned while Jasper shook his head and chuckled.

"Accommodations will be provided, and this school is one of the safest places in the world where you would be able to learn magic."

"So we're going?"

"Yes, Emmett"

"Awesome"

David smirked at Emmett's reaction. "I'll return later tonight."

"We're leaving tonight?" Jasper asked, clearly surprised by the sudden events

"Yes. I'll be there to help all of you every step of the way, so don't worry. I'll see everyone later."

With the flick of his wrist, he disappeared from the house.

"Alright boys, start packing" Esme smiled at the boys "Now."

**August 14, 2009 Cardiff Bay, Cardiff, Wales**

In the busy streets of Cardiff Bay, just beneath the Roald Dahl Plass with a beautiful view casting over the docks, lay the infamous and renewed Torchwood Hub which, in the past was run by none other than, Captain Jack Harkness, a handsome man who was the poster boy of space. The sun shone brightly as the breeze blew lightly in the air of the summer's day.

Sitting near the beautifully large fountain on a park bench, a woman named Gwen Cooper checked her watch with slight frustration crossing her face. She smoothed out her black leather jacket, as a low hum of 'whizzing' and 'whirling' filled the air, catching her attention. An old fashion police call box slowly materialized into view.

Standing with a smile, she watched the doors to the call box that was the TARDIS fly open. "Allons-y Rose!" the tall and lean figure in a brown pinstripe suit called out, looking forward with a wide grin on his face.

He strode out in his beige Converse shoes with his hands in his pockets and the wind blowing through his wild brown hair, followed by a young blonde woman dressed in dark washed jeans and a white long-tee under a black leather jacket with a smile on her face.

"Why hello Doctor, Rose, what brings the two of you to Wales?" Gwen greeted, holding her arms out towards the two

"Gwen! We missed you." Rose laughed while hugging her back "We brought you a surprise,"

"We found him mopin' around at the end of Satellite 5" the Doctor nodded towards the closed TARDIS doors, as it flung open.

"Bloody hell, Jack!" Gwen stood shocked before the man himself

"Howdy" Jack greeted her with a large smile as she ran up to him in a tight hug.

"Alright then, where's everyone? C'mon now" reaching into his brown trench coat, and pulling out a small leather bound notepad. Jack smirked in response, not taking his eyes off of them. The Doctor casually flipped it open, showing the inner page to Gwen.

_Dear Doctor,_

_It is with my deepest regrets that I must inform _

_you of this impending danger that has been _

_casted on our worlds. I am requesting for your aid_

_in battle my dear friend. Please do reply as soon_

_as you can._

_Sincerely,_

_Yelan Li_

"Doctor! Rose! Jack!" two familiar voices shouted out from far away, catching Jack's attention as he could see them coming into view.

"Mickey! Martha!" Rose shouted with glee as she ran towards the two dark-skinned figures, arms outs, and crashing into them.

She stepped back at arms length, smiling brightly at the two. The sun glint off the gold their hands, catching her eye and she grinned cheekily.

"My God Mickey! Are those matching bands?"

"Yep" Martha smiled proudly as Mickey chuckled bashfully

"Rickey old boy, and Martha Jones, how nice" the Doctor chided, hugging them

"It's Mickey" the young man complained, rolling his eyes

"Sure it is my good man" the Doctor claimed, giving Mickey a pat on the shoulders, as if consoling the man who just sighed in return and watched as Rose bite her bottom lip to hold back an oncoming laughter.

"And it's Martha Jones-Smith"

"And shouldn't you two be back at the hub with Rhys?" Gwen questioned

"Well we heard a noise and we just knew who it was" Mickey explained

"Gwen Cooper, head of Torchwood" Jack smiled at her, "I'm proud of you"

"Someone had to take over." Jack looked away from Gwen, looking slightly remorseful.

"I had to go."

"I forgive you though" Gwen punched his shoulder lightly

"-Hold on a minute!" Mickey exclaimed, holding his hand up "Where's the Doctor?"

"I'm right here…"

"No… No, I mean, the other one" Mickey eyes the Doctor suspiciously as everyone else fell silent

Rose frowned at them, then casted here eyes downward looking sad all of a sudden. She thinks back to the day that her happiness died in the parallel universe. The same day that her visions started. The exact same day she met a petite young woman with blue hair.

"Heart failure" she all but whispered back

Martha's eyes widened, "Sorry to hear that Rose, but atleast you're back here." She hugged Rose at an instant and rubbed her back soothingly

"S'alright"

Jack sighed, looking past the harbour and gazing into the water. The chilling memories of the past year still fresh in his mind. He had lost so much in just that year.

"Anyways, I think it's time we all went on a vacation kiddies, right Doctor?" Jack suggested, winking at the Doctor

**August 14, 2009 SoHo Metropolitan Hotel, Toronto, Canada**

"_Good morning Toronto, this is Scott Fox on Z 103.5 playing today's hit music. Right now we've got a hit from Owl City, Cave in"_

A pale feminine hand from under the white covers of the hotel bed shot out, grabbing the black SE 850i cell phone on the bedside table. The pale figure rose up from beneath the covers and glanced hard at the time, reading '5:30' with half blurred eyes and placing it back on the table with a groan.

"It's too early for a flight," she mumbled to herself, feeling extremely sluggish. "Why me?"

_Please take a long hard look through your text book  
'Cause I'm history  
When I strap my helmet on I'll be long gone_

_'Cause I've been dying to leave  
Yeah, I'll ride the range and hide all my loose change  
In my bedroom  
'Cause riding a __dirt bike down a turnpike  
Always takes its toll on me_

Once out of her bed, she walked towards her mirror and stared with her almond shaped and deep sapphire eyes, permanently lined in thick black on the eyelid. She stared in the mirror with her reflection showing a 5'2 fair skinned Asian girl of slim athletic build with messy jet black hair and wild cerulean blue streaks that fell past her shoulders, and side-swept bangs that reached her small nose. Sighing from a lack of sleep, she walked into the bathroom changing out of her pyjamas and stepped into the shower.

_I've had just about enough  
Of quote, "diamonds in the rough"  
Because my backbone is paper thin  
Get me out of this cavern  
Or I'll cave in_

After 15 minutes, she was out of the shower, and dressed for her departure. Standing in front of her mirror again, now wearing a pair of dark wash denim shorts with a white sleeveless top, and her spring TNA black jacket covering herself, she quickly ran her long nails through her hair and adjusted the silver ear cuff on her right side covering her whole ear with serrated edges that resembled a dragon's ear and on the left was a variation of silver studs and hoops.

_If the bombs go off  
The sun will still be shining  
Because we've heard it said that every mushroom cloud  
Has a silver lining  
(though I'm always undermining too deep to know)  
Swallow a drop of gravel and blacktop  
'Cause the road tastes like wintergreen  
The wind and the rain smell of oil and octane  
Mixed with stale gasoline  
I'll soak up the sound trying to sleep on the wet ground  
I'll get ten minutes give-or-take  
'Cause I just don't __foresee myself getting drowsy  
When cold integrity keeps me wide awake_

She slipped into a pair of white Adidas sneakers quickly while wheeling her black suitcase out of her suite and slinging her large black Coach tote bag over her left shoulder. She paused, slipping on a thin pair of faux-suede black gloves and reaching into her pocket while she swiped her key card and descended towards the elevator. She re-checked the time, while turning off the radio and pocketing the phone.

_Get me out of this cavern  
Or I'll cave in_

**August 14, 2009 Woodbine Beach, Toronto, Canada**

"Bout time Justin" Mei, a short, tanned girl with light brown eyes and long jet black hair sat idly on the park picnic table with her legs crossed and arms across her chest.

"Geez Mei, what ever happened to 'patience is a virtue'?" Justin replied with a deep voice

The tall and fair skinned boy, with his jet black hair neatly spiked in a faux-hawk brushed the remaining sand particles off his white polo shirt and dark wash jeans while reaching into his pocket to fetch a letter and took a seat across from her.

Mei rolled her eye at Justin as she adjusted her black tee and denim shorts.

"Okay, arguing can wait" Another girl, Crystal, who sat beside Mei, grabbed the parchment out of Justin's hand with her slender fingers. "But it's true, that took way too long buddy."

Staring intently at the parchment with her light brown eyes, she twirled a long lock of her chestnut brown layered hair around her finger. She finished the letter with an indignant sigh coming from her thin pink lips and handed the piece of paper to the short girl, with amber eyes that sat on her left side.

"Crystal is right guys, we really shouldn't be picking fights with each other at a time like this" Mei said, shaking her head at them

"Anyways, did you manage to get a hold of Angela, Alice or Rosalie?" Crystal leaned forward on the picnic table with her elbows propped up

"They said they'll meet us there" Mei replied

As Selina read the parchment, her amber eyes flickered in annoyance at the letter.

"So we play babysitter to these new kids?"

"What's so bad about that?" Mei asked, earning her a glare from the girl

"Be nice Selina"

"Shut up Andrew"

"Okay."

Andrew, an average heighted young man with short and spiky black hair peered over Selina's shoulder and scanned the note with her.

_Dear Selina Au, Andrew Huang, Crystal Lin, Justin Ng, and Mei Wong_

_Greetings ladies and gentlemen, I hope you all enjoyed your busy_

_summers and trained hard. I would assume so. I am looking forward this_

_year, and I hope you are too. We will be having 3 new exchange students_

_and guests attending our academy and I would like everyone to help them._

_Please welcome and assist them this year._

_Thank You,_

_Yelan Li_

"Awesome" Andrew grinned enthusiastically at everyone

"You would…" Justin groaned.

**August 14, 2009 Pearson Airport, Toronto, Canada**

"Here we are Miss, Terminal 3, Gate A5" the heavily accented taxi driver announced, pulling in towards the curb of the gate

"Thanks, keep the change" the sapphire eyed girl replied, handing him the cash nonchalantly and exiting the cab with her luggage held as before.

She walked up to the desk attendant and handed the young man her passport, as he read out her flight plans to her, "good morning Miss Ling Reed, and welcome to Cathay Pacific Airlines" he chimed stamping her ticket as she checked her suitcase in, signing the necessary forms as she did.

"Morning Sir" she replied tiredly with a yawn

"Hope you have a safe trip Miss, and have a good day" he said, returning her passport and forms.

**August 15, 2009 Li Estate, Kowloon, Hong Kong**

David stood idly next Carlisle and Esme near a desk, watching the fireplace ignite with a large crack as one by one, the figures began dropping towards the floor uncoordinatedly. They could hear the moans and groans of their children in the heap of bodies lying on the floor.

"Get off Emmett, you heavy ape!" a muffled voice growled

"-get your foot outta my face Jasper before I rip it off!" another low voice growled

"-hey, don't call me an ape!" a different voice cried out, only to be interrupted by the low cough coming from Carlisle

Edward, being the first to crawl out from under the two, stood quickly, brushing the dust off his clothing followed by Jasper who just smirked as Emmett made his way up.

"Well, now that you've all regained composure, I'd like to welcome all of you to my home" a tall female figure laughed from the door, swiftly making her way towards the seat behind the desk.

Visible lines of aging shown on her fair skin while her jet black hair that was woven tightly into a bun on her head that was streaked with silvery grey strands. She smiled at everyone and motioned the coven towards the seats in the center of the room.

"I'd like everyone here to meet the Headmistress of Celestial Academy, Yelan Li" David said, standing next to her desk. "Yelan, as you already know Dr. Carlisle Cullen, I'd like you to meet his wife Esme Cullen, and their wonderful children"

"It's a pleasure to meet everyone and I'd like to begin by thanking each and every one of you"

"The pleasure is ours Yelan, it would be a great experience for my children to attend your school" Carlisle smiled gently.

"I'm glad you agree Carlisle, please, take a seat everyone"

Each member of the coven slowly made their way towards the elegant furniture placed neatly in the center of the room. They each sat down, taking in the scene before them, where a large bookshelf stood, holding ancient scripts and texts, and a wide collection of swords hung on the opposing wall. Subtle scents of mango, green tea, and fresh air flowed through the room.

"Now, let's discuss your attendance in my school"

"Are there co-ed dorms?"

"Emmett!"

"What" He waggled his eyebrows at his siblings, earning him a smack from Jasper, "-Ow"

"Accommodations will be provided for everyone" Yelan said, completely ignoring Emmett "and our kitchen staff has been notified of your, strict diet."

"That's very considerate" Carlisle smiled "however, we can always hunt in the forest and save your kitchen the trouble"

"I've always wanted to try island animals" Emmett smirked, nudging his brothers, while Edward just shook his head and chuckled

"That won't be necessary. Animals on our island are strictly, off limits." Yelan replied sternly "Please understand that many creatures inhibit the island Celestial is located on and we would prefer you do not disturb them"

David looked between the two staring at each other nervously. Silence hung in the air at the tension.

"Yes… Yelan, why don't you tell Carlisle and Esme what they'll be doing" He cut in, breaking the awkward silence.  
"Quite right. Carlisle, you shall be placed teaching Biology while Esme will be teaching English, understand?" Yelan glanced at the coven smiling" and your sons will be students. The first _vampire_ students to attend Celestial, I might add."

Emmett laughed at the thought, "I think we're the _only_ vampires to even attend school"

"Don't worry. The Celestial halls are filled with Witches, Wizards, Shapeshifters, Faeries, Elves, and Mermaids. And that's just naming a few"

"Seriously David? Dude, I gotta meet me one of those Mermaids" Emmett and Jasper high-fived, while Edward shook his head at the two. "You'll fit in"

"It'll be nice not having to hide who we are" Jasper said, thinking about the new students he'll meet, particularly the new female students

As if sensing the prospect of meeting the new female population in Celestial, Emmett smirked, bumping fists with Jasper while Edward rolled his eyes at them. Carlisle gave them a pointed look, and smiled at Esme.

"Well, now that everything is clear, David will show each of you to your rooms" Yelan said, smiling at them while motioning to the door

"Don't worry Yelan, I'll take care of them" David winked at her, causing her to snort at him.

They strolled down the halls of the large estate that was adorned with old paintings, antique vases, and uniquely carved swords. Small paper lanterns hung from the ceilings with small inscriptions written on the body.

"Celestial is divided into four houses, Genbu, northern house of the turtle of peace. Students in this house tend to have high physical strength, particularly the defensive strength. They're more passive an calm I guess you can say, thinkers rather than fighters."

"Sounds like your house Eddie" Emmett smirked

"Stop calling me that" Edward growled

"Then there's Seiryu, eastern house of the dragon of wisdom. Students from this house possess very high physical and mental strength qualities."

"Hey, I think that's my house"

"I don't know Emmett, high mental strength…"

"Shut up Eddie"

"Boys!" Esme warned them

"Sorry mom" they chorused

"Anyways, there's Suzaku, southern house of the phoenix of rebirth, whose students tend to have slight tempers so you want to be careful around them. But they're very protective and caring."

"Not for me" Jasper chuckled and shook his head

"And last of all, there's Byakko, western house of the tiger of time. The students in this house are strategic thinkers with very calm attitudes and quite relaxing to be around."

"Sounds right" Jasper smirked

David paused at the end of the hall infront of four doors, two on each side and continued, "every student wears the academy's logo, which is the Clow Magic Circle; It represents the moon and the sun; North, South, East, and West; and twelve star signs; Which in all, represent Eastern and Western Magic that Clow Reed combined, to form a new type of Magic which is only studied here"

David handed the three boys each a package and nodded to them.

"Ceremonies will begin in September when the year starts and that is when you will be sorted. So for now, rest up, and I'll see you tonight"

As David turned around in the direction they came from, Edward turned towards Emmett, watching at his brother opened the package to reveal a crisp white button down, black trousers, and a tie.

**August 29, 2009 Pearson Airport, Toronto, Canada**

"We don't have a choice do we?" Selina asked.

"Unfortunately, no." Justin replied in depression.

"Let's get going!" Mei said grinning.

"How _can_ she be so happy?" Selina muttered looking peeved as Andrew just shrugged in return.

"To Japan." Justin says with an encouraging nod and everyone else nods in recognition.

"I can't believe this shit." Crystal muttered under her breathe as she sat down on a chair, waiting with everyone else for their flight.

As the hours passed by, soon enough their flight was called as they all pilled in to the plane, some more excited than others.

"Can you believe this? First Class!" Mei said, grinning widely.

"Yes…" Crystal said, slowly walking away from her friend.

As they sat down the middle row, they busily chatted away as the plane took off, heading for Japan.

"I'm not Christian, but I know God hates me." Selina whispered to Mei, and she just laughed in return.

"Relax, we're gonna pass this exam, easy" Crystal grinned as her and Justin told each other stories of when they were younger.

"I miss those years" Mei sighed "you know, we used to love going back to school"

"Well yeah," Justin gave her an incredulous look "but that was before someone decided it would be fun to try and kill us."

Selina sighed, leaning back into her sleep and soon drifted off into sleep.

* * *

**I'm getting the feeling that because I have such few reviews that people do not like the story... Should I continue?**


End file.
